ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light is Inside of You
Myotismon and DemiDevimon are fighting something DemiDevimon: Look, Myotismon. Do we have to fight that thing that's getting anywhere from that? It was a Darkside Myotismon: Well, not really. Any less of an opponent would be an insult And then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon appeared Shoutmon: That thing! that's the one that we fought him back at the Digital World. Gumdramon:But I though it got swept away into the darkness along everything else... Damemon: Listen, you two! You have to escape here now! Myotismon: I'm not gonna do this for you. DemiDevimon: I have to say this.... but they are right, Myotismon. Myotismon: What! You will have- Then the Darkside is gonna do something Myotismon: Huh? Then the Darkness made Myotismon and DemiDevimon gone Shoutmon: Myotismon! DemiDevimon! Then Darkside is roaring Shoutmon: I can't believe this... this guy's a lot stronger than what wemfought before! No way, it was him! Rage.... Hatred.... And now glitches to feed my darkness Damemon: It feeds on the Glitches? Psychemon: (Voice) Wait a minute, that's right! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, you're the only one who changed, who evolved within the Datascape! Shoutmon: Psychemon! Can you tell us something? Psychemon: (Voice) Yes. But listen to this carefully. I know where the bugs came from. All of them! It's your shadow. It's your Heartless. All: Our Heartless!? Dracmon: (Voice) You once turned into a Heartless, though you may not remember. It was recorded into the Yo-Kai Pad along with everything else, then it vanished. You're memories disappeared too, but you managed to get those back. For some reason, though the files from the Yo-Kai Pad- they stayed black. Damemon: And you think our Heartless responsible for that? Dracmon: It maybe be. Everything in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad revolved around one person, and that person was you, three Opposummon: Without you, there never would have been any entries. This whole time you've been evolving in the Datascape, finding new power, your Heartless has been absorbing data and doing the same. It's grown. Just like you had. Damemon: But Opposummon, we put the data back. That must've at least weakened it, was it? I can't still stop that. Opposummon: (Voice) No... I should have realized all of this sooner. Normally, defeating a heartless causes it's hearts to be released. Then the hearts returned to the person who lost it. But when you defeat Heartless here in the Datascape- that wouldn't set any real hearts free. Psychemon: Remember, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, hearts can't be turned into data. Unless, I think what you released are probably the Heartless's minds. Shoutmon: We did all this? But then where did the minds end up? Where could they have gone? Dracmon: (Voice) They are right in front of you. Your Heartless has been gathering, then devouring the dark intentions of all the fallen Heartless. That's where it's get it's power. From dark data! And now, just like you, it's become something greater, Something much more powerful. Damemon: If something this powerful got into Fuyunyan's World... Shoutmon:;(Gasp) Oh No! We have to protect them! They give us the Power they given us! They're fighting the Darkside and defeated it Gumdramon: Is it done? Rage... Hatred... Glitches to feed my darkness... Find soon, hearts to sake my hunger Then they saw their Shadow Shoutmon: What the? How is this possible? Oh no, it's evolving! They are fighting it and defeated it and then Darkside has appeared, they got a fight it, but it got backfired then their power gone and he look exhausted, the Darkside is gonna a finish him off, and then a light appeared Fuyunyan: Digimon! Don't give up! It was Fuyunyan All: Fuyunyan! Gumdramon:How-? Fuyunyan: Anything I can help from you. Don't you ever remember I what I said? We always help friends. Even when the darkness closes in on you, all you need to do is to look inside. And that's where you'll find your light! He use his power Fuyunyan Come on, Digimon! Let's do this! He use power to the Darkside, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are fighting their Heartless and they defeated and the Darkside Category:Transcripts